Back into the Training transcript
Tune In Background Theme Nickelodeon presents: The Adventures of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Episode title card: Back into the Training Scene 1: The Ninja Turtles' lair Michelangelo: (from inside their lair) "Well, dudes, it looks like another day ahead of us." Cut to inside their lair..... Donatello: "Good thing we got Leo as our 2nd in command sensei and team leader." Leonardo: "I know you guys are super thrilled to have me around, Splinter always wanted it this way," Raphael: "he always wanted us to get along with 1 another and concentrate on our training," Michelangelo: "his memories will always live on in our hearts and minds." April O'Neal: "It's been almost a couple of years ever since he's been gone from this universe, but at least you guys are able to carry on all of his wishes." Raphael: "That's exactly right, the universe may be in terrible danger, and we also need to keep up with our training." Leonardo: "And I know just the place to do that." Michelangelo: "Where's that, Leo?" Leonardo: "The Splinter Memorial Museum." Inside the Splinter Memorial Museum Leonardo: "Okay, here's your 1st part of training: the martial arts karate kick, let's try using it on the wooden boards." Raphael, Michelangelo and Donatello use their martial arts karate kicks on the wooden boards. Leonardo: "Good, very good,now let's try the invisibility sneak attack." Raphael, Michelangelo and Donatello use their invisibility sneak attack to sneak right past the robot guards and avoid getting caught by them. Leonardo: "Good job, my dear brothers, now last but not least is the martial arts karate throw." Raphael, Michelangelo and Donatello use their martial arts karate throw on the robot enemies. Leonardo: "Good, very good, fantastic, we're all prepared for the battle fights and missions." Meanwhile at the super villains' lair..... Takeshi: "Well, you guys, the time has come for us to bring our master of evilness back to life." Snakeweed: "Splendid," Skullface: "wonderful," Kraang Numbers 1, 2, and 3: "let's do it." Super Shredder's evil henchman use all of their magic powers and materials and Super Shredder begins coming back to life. Super Shredder: Yawning Super Shredder: Cracking Super Shredder: "Ladies and gentlemen, super villains of all ages, Super Shredder's back in the evil business." Rocksteady: "Alright!" Snakeweed: "Yahoo!" Takeshi: "So, boss, what's our plan for this week?" Super Shredder: "Our plan is to steal the rainbow sparkle gems from the treasure cave." Snakeweed: "Now that's the plan we're cooking up." Cut back to the 4 Ninja Turtles walking around the city streets..... Donatello: "Uh oh, we're locating trouble around here!" The 4 Ninja Turtles look around to see Super Shredder and his evil army. Super Shredder: "Hello, turtles, long time no see." Michelangelo: "No way!" Raphael: "Super Shredder?!?" Donatello: "How did you survive?" Leonardo: "Super Shredder, we don't know how this happened, but you shouldn't've come back sooner or later, we're still prepared to take you and your evil army down!" Super Shredder: "Very soon, all of the rainbow sparkle gems are gonna be ours for a super long time." Donatello: "Oh yeah?!? we'll see about that!" The 4 Ninja Turtles begin fighting against Super Shredder and his evil army. Raphael: "Hiyah, huuuh!" Michelangelo: "Take this and that!" Leonardo: "Good thing we trained super fast, now we just need to keep going." Raphael: "Alright, you fiends, it's time for us to finish this at once!" Michelangelo: "Hiyah, huuuh!" Donatello: "Hiyah!" The 4 Ninja Turtles continue fighting agains Super Shredder and his evil army. Rocksteady: "What's the matter with you guys? had quite enough? no wonder your father figure got killed off." Donatello: "Hiyah, hiyah!" Leonardo: "Hiyah!" Super Shredder and his evil army are all knocked out. Raphael:: "Well, my brothers, we knocked them out real cold." Michelangelo: "I bet Splinter's heaven spirit is proud of us for what we did." Splinter's heaven spirit appears right between the clouds in the skies of heaven. Raphael: "Splinter." Leonardo: "Father." Donatello: "Sensai." Splinter's Heaven Spirit Figure: "Well done, my dear brave sons, your enemies have been knocked out cold, but there is 1 important mission: they are going right after the sparkle rainbow gems in the treasure cave, you 4 must go out there and stop them in their tracks at once." Leonardo: "Yes, of course, we'll do it." Splinter's Heaven Spirit Figure goes right back into the skies of heaven. Leonardo: "Come on, dudes, you heard what Splinter just said, let's go right over to the treasure cave to find the sparkle rainbow gems." All 3 other Ninja Turtles: "Right, got it, Leo." The 4 Ninja Turtles drive around in the Turtle Van on their way to the treasure cave. The treasure cave Leonardo: "Here we are, the treasure cave," Michelangelo: "now let's go in there." The 4 Ninja Turtles go right inside he treasure cave. Donatello: "Wow, this cave is real dark," Rahpael: "good thing we got our head gear lights on our heads." The 4 Ninja Turtles continue walking around 'til they notice a rainbow colored glow occuring. Leonardo: "Look, you guys, the rainbow sparkle gems are getting closer," Michelangelo: "let's follow that path." The 4 Ninja Turtles follow the path and they find what they're looking for: the rainbow sparkle gems. Raphael: "There they are," Michelangelo: "there's the rainbow sparkle gems," Donatello: "let's grab them and get outta here." Super Shredder (off screen): "We wouldn't be too sure about it if we were you guys." Leonardo: "Super Shredder," Donatello: "we should've known you and your army were gonna follow us here," Raphael: "back away from the rainbow sparkle gems," Michelangelo: "or you're gonna get it," Leonardo: "let's go, dudes!" The 4 Ninja Turtles begin fighting against Super Shredder and his evil army 'til they're knocked out cold again. Leonardo: "Nice work, bros," Donatello: "now let's grab them and get outta here." The 4 Ninja Turtles grab the rainbow sparkle gems and get outta the treasure cave and drive around in the Turtle Van on their way back to their lair. Back in the Ninja Turtles' lair The 4 Ninja Turtles put the rainbow sparkle gems right on April O'Neal's dresser. April O'Neal: "Thanks a bunch, you guys, I always knew you could all do that." Leonardo: "You're welcome, April," Michelangelo: "The heaven spirit of Splinter sent us there." April O'Neal: "Splinter sent you guys there?" Raphael: "Yep, he sure did," Donatello: "'cause even though he's no longer here with any of us," Leonard "he'll always remain in our hearts and minds." End Production Credits Directed by Ciro Nieli, Joshua Sternin and J. R. Ventimilia Produced by Joshua Sternin, J. R. Ventimilia, Peter Hastings and Brandon Auman Music composed by Sebastain Evans II and Stan Martinez Voice Cast Members Credits Seth Green as Leonardo/Leo (voice) Sean Astin as Raphael/Raph (voice) Greg Cipes as Michelangelo/Mikey (voice) Rob Paulsen as Donatello/Donnie (voice) Tong Hoon Lee as Splinter's Heaven Spirit (voice) Kevin Michael Richardson as Super Shredder (voice) Nolan North as Kraang Numbers 1, 2, and 3 (voices) Fred Tatasciore as Rocksteady and Skullface (voices) Danny Jacobs as Snakeweed (voice) ''Eric Bauza as Takeshi (voice) ''Category:Transcripts Category:The Adventures of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles season 1 episode scripts